Dagon Quest 8: No Title
by I.C.2014
Summary: Eight and the gang are still pursuing Leopold the dog while he is under the control of Rhapthorne, Eight and Angelo end up seperating from Yangus and the rest of the gang and they get captured. Weird things happen that are connected to Eight's past.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Quest 8: The Story with no Title

Summery: When Eight and the gang are still pursuing Leopold while he is under the control of Rhapthorne, Eight and Angelo end losing Yangus and the rest of the gang and they end up getting captured and other weird things start happening that has to do with Eight's past. Don't worry this is no guy/guy thing, no relationships.

"Don't lose sight of that damn dog!" King Trode kept on screaming.

"O shut the 'ell up, it isn't like your making' yerself useful!" Yangus yelled.

Eight said, "Enough, there's no time for this nonsense, we've got to get the dog, defeat it and somehow get the scepter without touching it and make sure Rhapthorn stays sealed inside that scepter forever." After that a "humph" and a "Sorry guv." could be heard. _'Besides I'm beginning to think that Yangus might actually have a point.'_ thought Eight. He would never say this thought out loud, afraid that he would get the King worked up and start another fight.

If you don't know, the heroes of this story are Eight, Yangus, Jessica and Angelo (the other two haven't spoken yet but they're there) and are traveling with King Trode and his daughter, Medea. Eight has short brown hair and it was covered under an orange bandana that he wore over his head, he also has brown eyes and carried a uber miracle sword. King Trode had barf green skin and was ugly (I'm not being mean to him, I'm just telling it the way it is). Yangus is bigger than King Trode and about the same age. Has a weird accent and a beer belly, he carried the conqueror's ax as his weapon. Jessica, one of the only girls in this group (the only one not a horse) had orange hair with eyes to match, she carried a scourge whip. Angelo had blue eyes and gray hair and was dressed in a red uniform of the Templar knights, he carried a sword called the hell saber. Medea, princess of Trodain and also King Trode's daughter was in the form of a beautiful white horse with green eyes.

They are currently running after a dog because it was possessed by an evil known as Rhapthorne, who was sealed within a scepter that the dog was carrying inside it's mouth. They needed to get the scepter back because while Rhapthorne has been possessing people and other creatures, he has managed to kill some of the descendants of the people that imprisoned him within the scepter and he also put a curse on King Trode, Medea and all of the people in the Trodainian kingdom, except for their guard, Eight, who was also there at the time the curse hit the kingdom, though no one really understands how he escaped unscathed. It's all a very long story.

While they had been tracking down the Leopold – the dog, they were running into the woods. Something they are very used to doing, only when they kept walking they finally reached the road did the group start having problems. The problem was that the road ended up dividing into two roads. Usually this wouldn't be a problem because the Dark tree leaf would have been able to track Rhapthorne because it had the ability to track evil if you put it on a map, but now it just kept twirling around on the map. The group also tried to use another item called the Godbird's Soulstone, an item that carries the soul of the Godbird, Empereaya's (might've not spelled this right) child, who helps them to fly in the sky, but for some reason the soulstone couldn't didn't work like it usually did

"I hate to say this guv, but I think we need to split up to cover more ground," said Jessica.

"You're right," stated Eight (Or guv as his friends called him), "but the questions are who goes where with whom?"

"I'm going to stick with the King Trode and Medea (the horse/princess) and go on the path on the right." Jessica said.

"Well, I'm going to follow the path on the left." Eight said.

"But why m'boy?" King Trode asked, all Eight would say was that there was something there that he needed to see and surprisingly, Trode didn't get upset and accepted what was said.

"I'll go with you guv." Angelo said. It was a surprise because everyone thought for sure that he would go with Jessica, like the pervert like he was.

"Then it's settled, Yangus will go with Jessica and King Trode." Eight declared,

Yangus said, "Aw right guv, if you think its best." And with those last words, the group finally went separate ways, but the thing they were too busy to notice was that from behind the shadows and trees they were being watched and when the party went separate on paths, the ones watching them earlier decided to follow the path Eight and Angelo took.

After a few minutes of walking, Eight decided to ask Angelo the question that was burning on his mind. "Angelo, how come you decided to come with me on this path?"

"Why do you care?" Angelo asked nastily. You could hear the anxiety coming off his voice and it made Eight worry.

"I'm sorry Angelo, I'm just a little surprised that you didn't go with Jessica, King Trode and Medea."

"Well it doesn't matter now," Angelo murmured.

"Did I do something to you that I don't know about? 'Cause if I did you could just tell me about it and make this easier for the both of us." Eight said, he was beginning to wish he went with the cart.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm just a little scared," said Angelo, "I've been scared because ever since you chose this path my bad feeling just got worse and I came with you because I felt you would need my help and when I have a bad feeling I'm never wrong guv." "Thanks Angelo that must mean that the dog went this way." Eight reasoned.

'_I've been having this bad feeling ever since before we split up, like we were being watched so I don't think it was the dog this time.' _thought Angelo, but he didn't want to say anything.

Eight and Angelo kept walking for a while, the strangers following them and whispering, they kept saying "It is time, it is time." The strangers decided to finally reveal themselves. They had gray skin and yellow eyes; you could just tell they weren't human. They surrounded the two, but that didn't stop Eight and Angelo from trying to fight them off. They unsheathed their swords and started to fight. Angelo used a Swoosh spell – like a tornado - to try and move the enemies out of the way and Eight was using his miracle sword to cut his enemies down to size, but it was useless, no matter how many times the two warriors defeated the enemies, more would just pop up. After the two warriors finally tired themselves out the enemies opened their mouths and a pinkish - purple gas came out.

"What is this stuff?" Eight asked, "Why do I feel so drowsy?"

"Guv, they're using the gas to put us to sleep, I don't know what they could want with us but we have to get out of here!" Angelo cried. Before they could do anything it was too late – they were already asleep. While they were no longer conscious, the strangers were talking.

"We've finally got him."

"But what will we do with the other one, the light haired one?"

"We'll take him too, just incase." So they carried Eight and Angelo and disappeared like they were never there to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

_With Jessica, Yangus, Trode and Medea (the horse)…_

After splitting up with Eight and Angelo, they began to walk on the other path and so far managed to walk themselves into a fog with no hope of getting out.

" 'old on, there's somethin' wrong 'ere." Yangus said, " 'Ow come it looks like someone's playin' games wiv us?"

"You too? I was thinking the same thing." Trode said.

"Does anyone else think we should turn around?" Jessica asked, "I think the guys are in danger.

"But turn where?" Trode asked, "I can't see past the fog."

"Okay, I'll cast my evac spell so we can go back where we began." Jessica tried to cast her spell but nothing happens. "Someone is blocking my spell."

"How d'ya know?" Yangus asked.

"As a certified magician I'm an expert in the field of magic." Jessica said matter-of-factly, "Someone else is behind this, blocking my spell."

"Then we need to stop this villain!" Trode exclaimed, "That boy has been in my care ever since he came to Trodain and I don't want anything to happen to Angelo either."

"Nnnnghhhh!" Medea cried.

Little did the group know, someone was watching this from a crystal ball in a dark room.

"Hahahah! I'd just love to see these fools try to stop me!" A creak, like a door opening can be heard. "Sound like they're back, I hope they've brought me what I wanted." With that, the figure left the room. Hoping to get her prize.

_With an Angelo who is awake…_

"Great. I woke up inside a dungeon." Angelo muttered, "Of all the places I wanted to wake up in, a dungeon wasn't even on my list." Yeah, he was in a dungeon, A dungeon with leaking wall, bars, chains around Angelo's wrists and ankles. Angelo looked around his surroundings, only to see that the guv wasn't with him.

'What did they do to him? Angelo wondered. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about the other man. He knew the guv could handle himself in a fight , but sometimes he was too innocent to understand that people were capable of evil. He still had the same innocence that Angelo lost so long ago.

The dungeon door opened. On the other side of the door stood three of the monsters Angelo and the guv fought earlier. Two of them held Angelo while the other one grabbed the chains on his wrists. Angelo couldn't fight them because 1: his magic was being blocked, 2: he didn't have any of his weapons and 3:he needed to find out what happened to the guv.

After a few moments of making sure Angelo's wrists were securely tied, the monster began to lead Angelo to their next location.

_With Eight, who is now waking up…_

After Eight woke up, he noticed a few important things. The first important thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the woods anymore, but in someone's bedroom. The second thing was that there was no Angelo in sight. The third thing was that Munchie, the pet mouse that always stayed in Eight's pocket, was now in a huge cage on the other side of the room. When Eight tried to walk over to Munchie, he found out the fourth important thing- he was in chains and could barely move.

"I see that you're awake." a feminine voice said, "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Where am I?" Eight asked.

The woman just went on like she didn't hear him. "I hate waiting

"Where am I? Who are you? Answer my questions already!"  
"Oh. Where are my manners?" The woman appeared out of the shadows so that Eight could see her. She had brown, dark, flowing hair, dark eyes and her ears were the weirdest shape Eight had ever seen. "My name is Tasmania and you are in my bedroom."

That little fact made Eight blush. "Where's Angelo?" Eight asked, "Is he alright? What did you do to him? Why is Munchie in a cage? What do you-?"

"Enough! Your light-haired friend will be meeting us shortly," Tamnia said, "And who is this Munchie?" The name just sounded awkward when she said it , like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Munchie is the mouse you have in that cage."

Tamnia turned her head to the cage. "Chen Mui you really should stop lying to the boy." After that was said, she put her hand and lightning went flying towards the mouse.

"Stop it!" Eight screamed. The cries of pain Munchie was making sounded horrible. Eight thought he was hearing things because the cries began to sound like they were being made from a mouse being turned into a human.

"Squeeeeeeeeeee!" Munchie cried, "Aaaaagghhhh!" Then a cloud began to form in the spot Munchie sat in his cage minutes ago. When the cloud finally disappeared, an old man was occupying the spot Munchie was sitting in before. The old man had his hair in a grey Mohawk, his ears were the same shape as Tamnia's; excepted they were wearing earrings and his cloths were something Eight had never seen before.

Finally Tamnia stopped the lightning. "It's good to see you again Chen Mui."

"I wish I could say the same thing about seeing you Tasmania.' Chen Mui said. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Tamnia commanded. The door opened and revealed three monsters huddled around someone else. "Good, bring him closer." The monsters did what they were told. Eight finally got a good enough look at the person. It was Angelo

"Guv!" Angelo called. he tired to get closer to Eight but the monsters held him back.

"Chen Mui. I am giving you a choice," Tasmania said, "Take me to the Sanctuary and I'll spare and his friend." That's when the weapons started to come near both Eight and Angelo's neck.

"Tamnia, you know that once you banished from the sanctuary they made sure you couldn't find the opening to enter the other dimension "

"Bullshit! I want to go home!"  
"Get over it." Chen Mui said, "You were banished from the sanctuary because you were trying to overthrow the Lord of the Dragovians."

"And you were one of the council members who mad the choice to banish me," Tamnia said, "That fool was weak and if I took over, your daughter Xia would-"

"ENOUGH!" Chen Mui screamed. It startled both Eight and Angelo to hear an old man scream like that.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Tamnia asked mockingly. It was obvious the tension between the two people was growing, making the room feel hotter. "Send all three of them to the dungeon, I've no further use of them." The monsters lead Eight, Angelo, and Chen Mui to the dungeon.

_With Jessica, Yangus, Trode and Medea…_

"This is hopeless!" Trode exclaimed. He, Jessica, Yangus and Medea have been walking this fog; with no idea of where they were or exactly where they were going.

"Stop saying that " Jessica said, "we have to keep going for Angelo and the guv's sake!"

"But Jess, it maybe foggin' but I can tell that it's getting dark. We need to make camp." Yangus concluded reasonably.

"Yangus! Here I thought you actually cared about the guv!" Jessica exclaimed.

" 'Ey, don't yer problems out on mw just 'cause your worryin' about pretty boy!"

After that, Jessica was left too embarrassed to speak. 'Why'd I say that? I know for a fact that Yangus cares a lot about the guv. I should never have taken my frustration out on him.'

Together, the travelers made camp, started a fire and sat around it.

"Ynagus," Jessica said hesitantly, "I just want to… apologize for earlier. It wasn't right for me to accuse you of not caring about the boys as much I do when I know that isn't true."

"It's a'right," Yangus assured, "I'd done the same thin' back when tit was just me and the guv but somethin' changed."

"What changed."

"I realized that if I tried to find 'im on me own, then I wouldn't be doin' what the guv wanted. He'd want me to protect grandad and the 'orse-princess 'ere and I wouldn't be doin' that if I didn't stop tonight.

How many times do I have to tell you that I am not your grandad?" Trode turned to looked at Jessica, "I have to admit though that Yangus has a point, it wouldn't make sense to search for them in the middle of nowhere when we don't know where we're going. We have to find a way out of this mess first."

Hearing Trode say that just made Jessica feel even more like a fool for the way she acted. "You're both right." Jessica admitted, "We better go to sleep now so we can have more energy in the morning." They felt asleep, knowing that the fire would be blown out by the wind.

The only one who wasn't asleep was Medea. She was too worried about Eight. 'I have to do something. I need to help them.' Medea thought, 'Maybe I can still contact Eight in his sleep if I try right now.' Medea fell asleep, hoping that her plan would work.

_With a sleeping Eight, Chen Mui and Angelo who are both awake…_

They were all in the dungeon now. Eight had fallen asleep a while ago, his head was being cradled in Chen Mui's arms. Chen Mui was holding Eight in a very protective way. Angelo watched this and it made him curios.

"Who are you?"

"My real name is Chen Mui." He answered, "But you already know me Angelo.""How do you know my name? Yu said I already know you but where do I know you from?"

"I've traveled with all of you on your journey."  
"Now I know that's not true."

"Yes it is." Chen Mui stated, "You know me as Munchie, the mouse in Eight's pocket. Don't deny it because you know I speak the truth.'

Angelo looked closely at Chen Mui until he did notice that the Mohawk reminded him of the mouse.

"Angelo I know you have questions for me." Chen Mui said, "But I ask that you don't ask them yet. Eight needs to hear my explanation also."

"Alright" Angelo said reluctantly. He was thinking about the question he had. 'Why did he hide his identity from us?'


	3. Chapter 3

_Eight in a dream state…_

'All there is around me is darkness.' Eight thought to himself. "Hello? Is anyone out there? The only answer he got was his own echo; he was the only being in this darkness. Eight decided to walk, hoping he would find someone else… anyone else. He was about to give up his fruitless search, but then a light came began to shine. The light was so bright that he had to cover his face with his hands. From the light he heard a voice that said: "Eight! Eight, please be okay." The voice was so familiar… he swore that it sounded like…

"Medea?" Eight asked.

"Yes Eight, then the ball of explodes leaving only Medea standing where it used to be, it's me. Where are you? Where's Angelo in the real world? Tell me what has happened?!" It was obvious that she was worried.

Eight told her everything. About the monster he and Angelo fought, about walking up in Tamnia's bedroom, and about Munchie's secret.

"Ah! Munchie he is not a mouse?" Medea asked.

"No, he isn't." Eight began, "And his name isn't Munchie. His name is Chen Mui."

"Eight how are we going to find you? Jessica, Yangus, my father and I are stuck in a fog and can't find way and Jessica's spells are being blocked!"

"Medea, please don't panic. I bet Tamnia is blocking Jessica's magic and any other magic that isn't her own for that matter."

"But how are we going to save you and Angelo? I don't where the castle is and I can't exactly talk whenever I want to when I'm a horse." Medea said.

"Don't worry too much about that, I sure that Angelo and I can find a way to escape… we'll have to."

"But-," Medea began.

"Not buts. You don't know where this castle is. Listen Medea, I want you to promise me something." Eight stopped making eye contact with Medea.

"What is it you want me to promise?" Medea asked. "Why did he break eye contact?'

"Promise me… that you'll visit me in my dreams every night until Angelo and I find you guys again," he asked, "so that we can talk to … like we did as children."

"I promise, but… please come back to us safely. I don't want-." Medea changed into the same ball of light as before as before she could finish the sentence. Eight watch that ball of light disappear into the darkness, just as he was walking up.

_Angelo, Chen Mui (Munchie) and Eight while Eight is waking up in the morning…_

When Eight opened his eyes all he saw were two blurs at first. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes the two blurs tuned into Angelo and Munchie- um, Chen Mui

"Will you guys move so I can sit up?" Eight knew he was being rude but they were in his personal space. The two men moved out of Eight's way.

"You've been asleep for a long time." Angelo complained.

"Didn't you go to sleep?" Angelo looked awful.

"No, I was too excited and curious," said Angelo, "Chen Mui would only explain why he pretended to be a mouse when you were awake." Angelo was twitching; he couldn't contain the excitement that kept him up all night.

Eight turned to Chen Mui. "Okay, then let's here it."

"I hope everyone is comfortable because this is a very long story."

_Flash back…_

_Long ago, some twenty years previous, a curious Dragovian girl by the name of Xia decided to visit the world of the humans. There she chanced to meet a young prince named Eltrio. It was love at first sight! But her father, Chen Mui, none other than yours truly, objected. He took Xia back home to the Dragovian Sanctuary so that the couple could never meet again. He thought it was the right thing to do. He believed there would never be any way for a Dragovian and a human to build a happy life together. _

_But he was wrong._

_ His foolish decision caused no end of sadness and tragedy for his beloved daughter Xia. Shortly after Chen Mui forced his daughter back to the Sanctuary, a human body was found just outside. It was Eltrio. He had fought desperately to find Xia again, but died just before reaching the gates of the Sanctuary. The death of her true love wounded Xia to her very soul. She plunged into an inconsolable sorrow. Her life ebbed away from her day by day. One day, even while absorbed in her grief, Xia realized that she was pregnant with Eltrio's child. Every single one of the Dragovians objected, but she stood firm and decided to keep the baby. __Xia delivered a healthy baby boy, but in her weakened state, she never recovered from the strain of childbirth and passed away soon after. The Council of Elders convened a discussion to decide what should be done about you Eight, the half-human, and half-Dragovian child. It took several years, but finally the Council of Elders announced their final decision. _

_The child's memories would be sealed away, and he would be banished from the Sanctuary forever. Needless to say, by this time Chen Mui changed his mind. He argued against the cruel and close minded decision at great length. But the Council of Elders refused to reverse it. Chen Mui cursed himself for his powerlessness. Shortly thereafter, the Lord of the Dragovians used his power to seal away the child's memories and the boy was expelled from the Sanctuary. The boy was Chen Mui's last connection to his only daughter. He knew he could never truly abandon the boy. So Chen Mui begged the Lord of the Dragovians for permission to follow my grandson into the human world. The Lord of Dragovians told Chen Mui that he would only allow it if Chen Mui disguised his true appearance as a mouse… and never spoke directly to the boy. Considering the hardship his grandson would be facing as an exile and an orphan in a totally new and unknown world… Chen Mui made up his mind at once. He transformed himself in the likeness of a mouse and chased after the boy as quickly as he could._

Both Eight and Angelo were both completely speechless. All of what they wanted to say was formed in there brain, they wanted to say were formed in their brains, they just couldn't form those sentences with their mouths. The shock of the story took a while to wear off.

"That boy was me?" Eight asked dumbly.

"Yes Eight and I am your grandfather," said Chen Mui.

"What is a Dragovian? Eight asked, "A Dragovian is half-human, half-dragon we have two forms, a human form -except for the ears- and a dragon form."

"Wait a second," said Angelo, "now I remember, why that name, Eltrio, sounded so familiar."

"Why? Did you know him?" Eight asked.

"Guv, Eltrio is –was- the prince of Argonia; the brother King Clavius said left the palace for the woman he loved."

"That is right Angelo." Chen Mui said, "Eltrio was the prince of Argonia and would have been King if he was still living."

This all was just… too much for Eight. He was always curious about his parents, his heritage and his past but now that he knew, it was just overwhelming. Eight didn't say anything for a while.

"Eight I know this is a lot to take in-" said Chen Mui.

"A lot to take in?" Eight interrupted, "It was different when I thought my parents were just dead but it's a lot when you find out that was thrown out and banished from the place I was born just because I was wasn't all Dragovian!" Eight's voice came out harsher than intended and he felt ashamed for his outburst, it wasn't the old man's fault that he was banished.

"I'm sorry," Eight said, "I just need sometimes to think about this."

"I know Eight and I want you to know that I loved you from the moment you were born," Chen Mui said, "I'll give you all the time you need." After that, a puff of pink smoke came around Chen Mui and when it finally dispersed all that stood was Munchie, the mouse we all know.

After that, the monsters came walking the halls with three trays of stuff that both Eight and Angelo assumed was their breakfast but they didn't know if any of it was monsters opened the opened the cage and left the trays on the floor near them. The guys didn't fight back because they were still in chains.

When he was sure the monster where gone, Angelo crawled over to Eight after witnessing the whole affair.

"Guv," Angelo said.

"Yes Angelo?"

"If you want to talk… I guess I can listen." It was clear that Angelo wasn't good at this.

"Thanks," Eight said. He was really touched, "I've always wanted where I came from and why I didn't remember anything before I came to Trodain but…"

"Now that you know the truth it's a lot to take in." Angelo said understandingly, "It explains a lot actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it explains your strength, it explains why curses never worked on you and everything else about you."

"I thought we all agreed that it was good luck that I wasn't affected by the curse in Trodain."

"Now we know that it wasn't just luck."

"How do we know that?" Eight asked.

"I once read a book of magic." Angelo said, "It mentions the same spell that Chen Mui said the Dragovian Lord used on you."

"So?"

"So that same spell acts as a curse and it's a fact that people who have already been cursed become resistant to other curses."

"Oh great!" Eight screamed, "So I should be thanking the Dragovians for taking my memories away is that it?!"

"No, that's not it." Angelo tried to explained, "I'm sorry if that came out wrong or if I said something wrong."

"No Angelo, I'm the one who's sorry." Eight turned to look at Angelo, "The truth is that I used to be jealous of you."

Angelo's eyes widened, "What? Why?" "Why be jealous of me when I used to be jealous of you'

"Because at least you know where you came from, what family you were born into."

"I was jealous of you." It was weird for Angelo; he never thought that he would ever tell this to anyone, especially to Eight.

"Why were you jealous?"

"Because at least you didn't have someone you knew hated you for existing and you can still trust people, with fear of them turning against you."

The conversation the two kept going. With it there were giving comfort to each other; slowly filling in the holes in their souls with words. When it was dark. Eight and Chen Mui (who was still in his pocket) went to sleep while Angelo was thinking about the memories that caused him pain. Memories that were better forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

_Angelo's Flashback (P.O.V)_

_My parents had died when I was young; I had no money and no home. At the time, Abbot Francisco took in children like me; children with no one else in the world and brought them to Maella Abbey. To Maella Abbey I went._

_When I got inside, I was scared because I didn't know anyone. Had no one really, but then someone came up to him and said: "Well hello." It was a young man. He was slim, had black hair, green eyes and he was smiling at me. "Where are your things?" The young man saw the small bag I was carrying. "Is that all you got?"_

"_My mommy and daddy died," I explained, hesitantly, "so I don't have a lot of things."_

"_You're and orphan, just like me," I didn't know what an orphan was at the time, "the abbey will be your new home now, nothing to be afraid of. My name is Marcello, what's your name?"_

_I really trusted Marcello and I was really happy for the first time that day so I told him my name: "Angelo." That happiness went away as fast as it came._

_Marcello's smile was replaced with a look of realization then a sneer. "You! So you're Angelo. Now you've come to take this life away from me too," Marcello pointed an accusing finger at me. "I want you to leave, get out of here! I don't want to ever see you." With that, Marcello turned around and left a very confused, very distraught me._

_A second later, I felt a comforting hand on my young shoulder, I looked behind me and there was an old man with pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry little one." The old man said. "Unfortunately I saw that little display." The man turned me around and ruffled my hair. "Usually Marcello is nothing but kind." The old man said, more to himself than to me, "So you're Angelo. I always knew Marcello has a half-brother. Come, I'm Abbot Francisco. I'll introduce you to everyone."_

_Later I heard the whole story. My father had an affair with one of the maids and that maid had Marcello. Marcello would've been the heir of his father's fortune, but my mother, my father's wife, was pregnant with me. Marcello and his mother were thrown out and they went to Maella Abbey. Unfortunately, Marcello's mother got sick and died and he was left alone. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't given life, which is why Marcello blamed me then, still blames me to this very day and will continue to blame me and hate me until the day I die._

_End of Angelo's Flashback (The story will go back to normal P.O.V)_

After the reminiscing was over, sleep finally came for Angelo.

With Eight in dream state…

Medea made her promise and came back into Eight's dream. For some reason the he couldn't explain, it made Eight warm and happy inside. Eight told Medea everything he found out; about Chen Mui, the fact that he was half-Dragovian and that his father was the prince of Argonia. He told her about everything except his talk with Angelo.

"It's ironic." Medea said.

"What's ironic?"

"If your father had stayed, you could have been the Argonian prince today and I would've been engaged to you." Medea's face started leaning towards Eight's, but he was to busy thinking to notice.

'Wait,' Eight thought (the thought could be heard out loud because this Eight subconscious), 'I still don't see the irony in that.' Then he felt the warm lips on his. 'Oh.' Eight kissed Medea back.

After a few minutes, Eight and Medea broke apart. "I'm sorry; Eight I don't even know if you feel the same way." Medea apologized

"I've always loved you Medea but I thought, since you always talked about eventually marrying Prince Charmless, that you always agreed with the union and that you didn't feel anything for me."

"I'm glad that you feel the same way for me as I for you," Medea said, "but I must ask you something."

"Yes?"

"I've always wondered what you thought about the proposal."

"Well, I always thought you could do better than me but… marrying Charmless would be a mistake. He's a selfish, cowardly, little boy and I think you need someone who'll love and stand up for you, someone who can make you smile and laugh. Charmless can't do any of those things," Eight said, from the bottom of his heart.

"I've known since I first met him."

"Then why do you still agree to marry him"

"Because I thought it was my duty to make good on the promise my ancestor made with his ancestor. I thought that was what my father to do."

"Medea, your father only wants you to be happy and besides, he also met Charmless didn't he?"

After their conversation was over, Eight and Medea sat in silence, just content with the fact that they were together right now.

"It's time for the both of us to wake up." Medea stated.

"Okay. The next time we see each other can you bring Jessica here."

"Alright, but why?"  
"I think Angelo would want to see her." Eight reasoned.

"Why don't we bring everyone in our dream world? I'm sure we'll all happy."

"That's a great idea. I'll see you tonight." Eight kissed Medea on the cheek before waking up."

With Eight, Angelo and Chen Mui the old man…

It was morning. The monsters were back and they brought breakfast.

"Wait, there are only two trays." Angelo pointed out.

"That is because our mistress wants the young half-breed to join her for breakfast." The monster in the front stated.

"I didn't know you things could talk." Eight was getting up from the floor, "Why would she want to have breakfast with me?"

"Just shut up!" The monsters made sure the chains around Eight's wrists and ankles were secure, "Now get a move on!"

Eight walked without another word. The monster holding his chain was pulling really hard, if Eight couldn't keep moving fast enough then the chains on his ankles would've pulled him off balance. They reached Tamnia's room and one of the monster knocked on the door.

"Enter." Tamnia ordered. They opened the door and walked in. "You may leave and leave us."

The monsters left the room and Eight wasn't happy to see them go. It left him with Tamnia alone and it probably meant that he wasn't going back inside the dungeon soon.

"Come here." Tamnia said, patting the bed. Eight didn't move. "Fine. if that's the way you want it then I'll make you come here." Eight didn't know what she meant until some invisible force started to pull him over to the bed by his chains. Eight tried pulling on the chains, back to the door, like a tug-of-war match.

"It's know use, Eight. You're wearing yourself out and I have plenty of strength to keep these up all day, besides I only want to talk to you."

Eight kept trying even though he was being dragged closer to the bed. As soon as his knee touched the mattress, the same invisible force pushed him down on the bed and he was too weak to fight back.

"Want some?" Tamnia was holding a fork with some bacon on it towards him. Eight wasn't biting. "Okay how about this, you can just do what I want now and I won't have those two in the dungeon killed right in front of your very eyes. Now are you hungry?"

Eight opened his mouth, knowing that Tamnia was serious about hurting his friends. Tamnia stuffed the bacon in his mouth and he started eating.

"Good. How are you today?"

Eight swallowed. "Why don't you cut the crap and tell me what you really wanted to talk about."

"Ha! You always want to get to point first. That's what I like about you." Tamnia said, "I wanted to know if Chen Mui told you about your past." She was still feeding Eight.

"Yes he did tell me about it." Eight stated.

"I want to know the location of the Sanctuary and deep down I know that you know the location."

"Why would I tell you?" Eight asked, "So you can go and try to conquer them?"

"Yes, I do want to rule them and have my revenge o them for banishing me from my home." Tamnia said, confirming her true intentions.

"Forget it I will not play a part in your plans."

"Not after what they did to you." Tamnia asked.

"No," Eight said.

"No matter what you said I still want you."

"Why?" Eight was confused.

"Because I've began to… have feelings for you and if I want to be the Dragovian queen then I want you to rule by my side as my king." Tamnia twirled Eight around so he was lying down with his back on the bed. She crawled on top of Eight until she was straddling him and kissed him on his lips.

Eight began struggling as soon as Tamnia's lips began to touch his but it was no use, her magic was still holding him in place. When the kiss was over Eight said: "I don't the same way about you and I want you to let my friends and I go."

"Is that so? Well I won't do it."

"Okay, if you really care about me then let's make a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Tamnia asked, suspicious.

"Let my friends go and I'll stay with you willingly." If Eight couldn't have his freedom, his friends still could.

"I won't. How else will I make sure you don't try to escape?"

"Please, just let them go and I swear I won't try anything."

"How do I know you won't try to escape?" Tamnia asked again.

Eight did the only thing he knew would work. He pulled Tamnia down by her shoulders and kissed her. Tamnia was surprised at first but then she closed her eyes and kissed back. After a while they broke off the kiss. "I'll stay with you as long as you want to keep me."

Tamnia thought about it for a while. 'He's too honorable to try and escape from me and I can kiss him as many times as I want.' "Okay I'll let those two in the dungeon go."

"Not just them. I want you to also let go of my other friends in the fog too."

Tamnia's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

"I just guess." Eight lied.

"Fine." She sighed, "Your wish is my command but you need to give me more…incentive." Tamnia leaned down to claim a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

With Angelo and Chen Mui…

Angelo was pacing as far as his chains would let him in the dungeon. Eight left at breakfast but didn't come back for when the monsters brought lunch or dinner. Angelo was really worried about Eight right now, he should've been back.

"Angelo pacing isn't going to make you stop worrying about him so stop. You're making me dizzy." Chen Mui said.

"Maybe not but it helps me feel better." Angelo argued. But he stopped pacing and sat next to Chen Mui. '_What could have happened to guv_?' Angelo wondered. They heard a sound. It sounded like the door was opening, two figure were walking to the cell that held Chen Mui and Angelo. Both Angelo and Chen Mui eyes widened to impossible heights, it was Eight and he was standing next to Tamnia without the chains he was wearing earlier.

"Guv! We were worried about you." Angelo said, "What took you so long?"

"It's none of your concern." Tamnia said bluntly.

"Why don't you let the boy speak for himself." Chen Mui said.

"Okay," Tamnia turned to Eight, "you tell them."

Eight looked at Angelo and then turned to Chen Mui. "You both are getting out of here."

"What about you?" Chen Mui asked. 'How come he didn't say _we're_ getting out of here?' Chen Mui thought.

"I'm staying here, with my queen." Eight said.

"WHAT!" Angelo and Chen Mui screamed.

"You two fools heard him," Tamnia said, "now leave while you still have the chance." The door to the cell opened and the chains on Chen Mui and Angelo fell off.

"We're not leaving without the guv." Angelo was determined.

"You're leaving without me now go!" Eight said.

"But-." Chen Mui was interrupted.

"We have to go." Angelo led Chen Mui out of the dungeon. He snuck one last glance at Eight and then left as quickly as he could.

"Let's get out here." Tamnia put her arms around Eight, "It's getting cold in here."

With Jessica, Yangus, Trode and Medea…

Something happened that the group never thought would happen, happened just seconds ago… the magic fog cleared up and they could see the night sky.

"What is going on here?" Trode asked. '_We've been stuck in this fog for days, why is it suddenly clearing up?_'

Jessica must've been able to read Trode's mind by looking at his face because she said: "The magician that created the fog must've gotten bored with playing with us ." From the look on her face it was obvious she didn't believe that.

" 'EY. Ya see that?" Yangus asked while pointing in the distance, "I think someone's comin' our way."

Both Jessica and Trode looked in the direction. There was something coming. When the something came closer the group could see that there were two somethings and the somethings were actually two people.

One was Angelo and the other person wasn't Eight to there surprise. The other was and old man with a Mohawk and the strangest ears they've ever seen.

"Angelo!" Jessica ran up to the Templar knight and gave him a hug.

"Where's the boy." Trode asked, "Where is Eight!"

"Yeah, where's the guv?" Yangus asked.

"I'll tell you everything that happened and what's going on. We should go back to camp." The group went back to camp. Introductions were made between Chen Mui and the group after that both Angelo and Chen Mui told the group the long story about Eight, Tamnia and the Dragovian Sanctuary and people.

"That's awful! How could you throw out a young boy just because you didn't agree with his parent's relationship?!" Trode was outraged. '_How could you banish a little boy from his home like he did something wrong? No one knew him in Trodain but that didn't stop me from taking him in._'

"You think I **wanted **to throw him out!" Chen Mui said with the same outrage, "He was the only living family member I have! I loved him to death! That is why I came to the human world with him."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." Trode said calmly. '_He did try his best to change the council member's minds but they wouldn't budge._'

"So this Tamnia wants to take over your home and she also wants revenge for being banished," Jessica said slowly, "and that's why she's been making these things happen to us."

"But there's still one thing I don't get." Yangus said, "'ow come the guv didn't come with ya?"

"I think I know why." Angelo said, "When the guv was telling us to leave him I saw this look in his eyes, something I've never seen before. The guv was pleading with us to leave. I think that Tamnia must have feelings for him because of the territorial way she was acting about him and he must've known it and made a deal using that as a up his sleeve."

"What does that mean?" Jessica said.

"It means that guv gave up his freedom for all of ours. That's why we're not in the dungeon anymore and the fog cleared up so suddenly after being around for days."

"This is all so fascinating but what do we do now?" Trode asked

"We can't go to the castle." Chen Mui said, "She'll be expecting us to come back to save him. My guess is that she needs him as another way to get the location of the Sanctuary. But she needs a way to get him to remember it now. I think we should go to sleep and make a real plan the morning, Tamnia isn't going to make a move now."

That is what they did, they all went to sleep.

_'It can't be. I can't lose him, not after I just told him that I love him.' _Medea thought,_ 'I have to help him by going into his dreams and I must bring everyone with me into the dream world.'_

With Eight, Medea, Trode, Jessica, Angelo, Yangus and Chen Mui…

"What is going on ?" Jessica asked, looking around in the darkness.

"Where are we?" Angelo asked.

"How'd we get 'ere?" Yangus asked.

"Medea, you're in human form. How is this possible

"You are in a dream world." Medea said in human form, "Every dream world is different depending on the people they belong to. We're in Eight's dream world. I brought us all here because of the ability I now have to go into other people dreams. I'm in human form because Eight dreams that I am a human in his dreams. This is how I usually tell him that I want to go back to the Mystic Spring."

"That explains why he looked so happy when he was sleeping." Chen Mui said, making Medea blush, "I wonder though, where is Eight?"

"I'm right behind you." They all turned around and Eight was walking towards them. "What are you all doing here?"

"Tryin' to save ya guv." Yangus said, "But we need you're help to do that 'cause we don't know wot our next move needs to be."

"You all need to go and warn the Dragovians about Tamnia's plans." Eight said.

"No! Why do we need to leave you?" Medea asked, tears were coming down here eyes.

"You need to go to the Dragovian Sanctuary and warn the people about Tamnia's plan to conquer them. I know she plans on finding the way there, even if it kills her."

"They won't believe this, even if I tell them it's true." Chen Mui, "I was one of the council member's that banished Tamnia and the Lord of the Dragovian took her memories of the way to get in the Sanctuary to make sure that she never came back. Now it seems as though she will be coming anyway."

"You all need to get there before she does," Eight said, "warn them and be ready for one of the fights of your lives. She has a lot of magical power."

"Don't need to tell me that. I already sensed it and she was doing that all from a castle that was farther away from us."

"Now that we have that settled. Let's talk about happy things." Eight face broke into an easy smile and he walked up to Medea.

"Medea, I love you." Eight grabbed her hands and kneeled on one knee, "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me instead of Prince Charmless?"

"Yes I would. As long as you promise t come back to me." Medea said, now making tears of happiness.

Trode saw the whole thing. "Medea do you really want to marry Eight?"

"Yes father. He's the only man I want."

"Then I will break off the marriage arrangement with the Argonian Prince." Trode said.

"You will?" Both Eight and Medea asked.

"Yes I will. Your happiness means more to me then any promise an ancestor made so long ago. To think if Eight's father stayed then Eight would've been the Argonian Prince."

"Since my only grandson is engagednow." Chen Mui walked up to Eight, "I have a gift for you." Chen Mui took something out his pocket and gave it to Eight.

It was a ring and not just any ring, an Argonian ring. The same Argon heart that all Argonian Princes had to hunt for, on a golden band. "Your father gave it to your mother."

"Thank you, Chen Mui." Eight said.

Chen Mui was so happy. During his stay in Tamnia's dungeon, Eight was upset about what Chen Mui told him about his past and wouldn't really talk to him but he always loved his grandson. He gave Eight the biggest hug he could and Eight put the ring on Medea's finger. After that, the group just stayed in Eight's dream world and enjoyed each other's company until they were all forced to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

With Eight and Tamnia…

It was early morning. So early, the sun hadn't risen yet. Eight was forced to separate from his friends by waling up from his dream world. He was now on a huge bed in a luxurious room he now shared with Tamnia. Eight turned around on the bed and was met with dark brown eyes that were looking at him. _'I guess she's awake.' _Eight thought.

"Good morning." Tamnia said before kissing Eight on the lips. Eight hesitated but then he leaned into the kiss as well. Then they broke apart.

"Good morning to you to." Eight said, "Why do you look so happy today, when it's so early?"

"I have found a way to find the location of the location of the Sanctuary," Tamnia revealed. "Get up and get dressed. I need to get the supplies for the spell and you're coming with me." Tamnia got out of the bed and opened her wardrobe. She took off her robes and started to get dressed.

Eight was blushing. _'I can't look at this. It's like I'm not being loyal to Medea if I look. I love Medea and I will make her my wife when I defeat Rhapthorne. Remember that, Eight.'_

Tamnia turned around and saw Eight blushing. She walked up to him with her breasts and naked body showing. "There's nothing to be shy about, surely you've seen a naked before." Tamnia said, breaking Eight's chain of thought.

"Never, I like to respect other people's privacy. I've never had a reason to look at a naked woman." Eight said.

Tamnia's eyes widen in surprise. "Are you a virgin?"

His blush began to darken. "Yes I am. Why does it matter?"

"You're too innocent for your own good." Tamnia muttered. She turned around again and decided to put on a dress color of blood. _'Someday, Eight I'm going to be the one to educate you about being intimate with a woman.'_ Tamnia began thinking about all the things he could do to the man in front of him.

Eight got up from the bed. He walked to the wardrobe to get his cloths. Eight searched through the wardrobe but no matter how much he searched it became clear that not even his bandana was in there, let alone his clothing. The only thing he could find that looked like it would fit him were black trousers, black boots, a shirt as red as Tamnia's dress and a red vest with silver symbols on them.

Eight turned around and looked at Tamnia. "Where are my clothes?"

"You have them in your hands." Tamnia answered.

"You know what I mean," Eigth said.

"They were filthy so I threw them away." Tamnia said.

"You what?!" Eight said, "Those were mine! You had no right to do that! How could-." Eight couldn't finish his sentence because felt a pressure that was forcing his mouth close. It was Tamnia's power.

"I did it because I could." Tamnia said as if talking to a child. She got up from the bed and walked up to Eight; she touched his cheek with her hand. "You cloths were ugly and I had the power to throw them away. I could throw them away and you do not have a say in the matter because I have more powerful than you, my love. Do you understand?"

Eight felt the pressure go away. He just stood there waiting.

"What is the matter?" Tamnia asked. _'Surely he won't hold a grudge against me?'_

"Aren't you going to leave the room or something?" Eight started to blush again.

"Why would I do that?" Tamnia asked.

"Because I'm going to start changing."

Tamnia went back to the bed and sat down, her eyes never left Eight. "Then start changing."

Eight waited.

"If you don't start changing on your own then I will help you." Tamnia said.

Eight was blushing from embarrassment. He kept his eyes on the ground while he took his pajamas off. He began putting his new cloths on but couldn't. The invisible force was holding him in place. Tamnia got off the bed again. When she was in front of Eight, she went kissed his lips and then kissed down his neck, chest and all his sensitive spots.

"Stop," Eight said. "I want you to get off me."

"Don't you remember what I said earlier?" Tamnia asked. "You don't have a choice because I am more powerful than you are." Tamnia went back to kissing all of Eight sensitive spots and made it to Eight's pants. She began taking off the belt…

With Angelo, Jessica, Yangus, Chen Mui, Trode and Medea…

"Is everyone ready to go?" Trod asked.

"We're as ready as we're going to be." Chen Mui answered. The group planned on leaving the woods and go to the Dragovian Sanctuary to warn them about Tamnia's plan and also hoped that the Dragovian's would help them get Eight back.

They began walking until they were outside the woods. Then the used the Godbird's soulstone to fly. The baby off the godbird Emperyea was a site to behold. It was smaller than its mother and glowed like a second sun. This impressive bird landed on top of a mountain east of Chateau Felix. The bird was replaced by the King Trode, Medea and the rest of the group. They were on an altar. This altar had dragon statues build on it and in the center of it there was a stone marker with strange, glowing symbols in it.

"It doesn't take much to get to the Sanctuary." Chen Mui walked up to the stone marker. "You stand in front of the stone and it takes you to the cave." Chen Mui was in front of the tablet when he started to glow and disappear.

Yangus walked to the tablet next. "This better not some sort of trick." He said and then he disappeared too.

_'I'm still worried about Eight.'_ Medea thought. She remembered how he proposed to her in front of everybody. Before they woke up, Medea gave the Argonian ring to her father to hold for her since she would turn into a horse, now he still had it.

Medea and her father were the last ones to walk up to the stone marker. They disappeared from the altar and land inside some sort of cave. The group started walking.

With Tamnia and Eight who is asleep…

Tamnia was inside her room, looking in her crystal ball. Eight was on the bed. He fell asleep after Tamnia mixed a sleeping pill into his lunch. She had just finished giving Eight a blowjob. Now back to what she saw inside her crystal ball. Eight friends were now inside the cave that would take them to the Dragovian Sanctuary. Now, thanks to them, Tamnia knew where it was.

'_Thanks to those pathetic fools I will make it to the Sanctuary before they do. By the time they get there, every single one of those Dragovian idiots, including the Lord of the Dragovians, will be my slaves. HAHAHAHAH!'_ Tamnia thought.

She got up from her chair in front of the crystal ball and laid in the bed next to Eight. After kissing Eight's cheeks she fell asleep next to her love.


	7. Chapter 7

With Tamnia and Eight…

Tamnia went to the bed that she shared with Eight and straddled him. "Time to get up my love," she said before she kissed him on the lips.

Eight got up after a few minutes. "Why are you so happy now?" Eight asked.

Tamnia looked at him, her eyes shining with excitement. "Those friends of yours did my dirty work for me," she said. "Now all we have to do is follow them to the Sanctuary."

Eight asked, "Really?" but what he was really thinking was, _'Oh no, I hope those guys really know what they're doing. I don't think fight Tamnia off when she wants to kiss me or something and now she is our enemy.'_

Tamnia and Eight got dressed quickly; even though Eight wanted Tamnia to look the other way she continued to watch him. _'I am so glad that I let those idiots go first. All I had to do was have everyone think that I was going to use a spell to get out of Eight and then they did the most predictable thing and went to warn the Dragovians, leading me to the Sanctuary,'_ thought Tamnia.

By the time that Tamnia was finished with her thoughts Eight had on his "new" clothes. "It's time to go Eight. All the monsters who serve me are waiting outside to leave," Tamnia said.

Eight's head hung low. "Alright," said Eight.

Tamnia listened not to what Eight said but the sound of his voice; there was something in the sound of Eight's voice that Tamnia recognized immediately. It was fear. Eight was afraid of her. _'Good,'_ thought Tamnia. _'Then he finally realizes that I am more powerful than him and will let me do what I want to him.'_

Eight and Tamnia walked to the courtyard together. Thousands of monsters where waiting.

"Now listen my followers, this is the moment we have been waiting for! We will conquers those fools and make them serve us!" Tamnia yelled to the monsters. The monsters raised their hands and began to cheer and chant "Queen Tamnia and her new King!" One monster who was cheering drove up in a carriage in front of Eight and Tamnia. The carriage was completely black on the outside and the inside could not be seen because of the black curtains blocking the view.

Eight noticed something while looking at the carriage; it had no horses to keep it moving. Eight was about to say something about this to Tamnia but she grabbed Eight's hand and they went inside the carriage.

Eight sat next to Tamnia, waiting in anticipation for something to happen. They sat in the carriage and nothing happened.

"At the rate we're going my friends will get to the Sanctuary before us," Eight said.

"Be patient," Tamnia hissed. "We will be leaving soon."

Not long after Tamnia said that, the carriage began to move.

Tamnia looked at Eight. "Look out the window," Tamnia ordered.

Eight did as Tamnia said. What he saw amazed him. The land under the carriage was getting smaller and smaller; they were flying.

"Wow," Eight said in awe. He was so busy looking out the window that he didn't notice what Tamnia was doing.

She kept moving closer to Eight until she was practically leaning on him. It was only when she kissed him that Eight finally realized what was going on. She tried to force her tongue in his mouth but he wouldn't let her. Eight gently pushed her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tamnia asked.

"Trying to get you to stop kissing me," Eight answered calmly.

"Didn't you learn from the last time?" Tamnia asked. "I'm more powerful then you are and that means I can do to you whatever I please."

"Well you're wrong," Eight said. "I still have a choice. It's my body and I'll do what I'm comfortable with; you can't always have it your way."

"Eight," Tamnia said softly. Eight felt the stronger force that was Tamnia's power. She was trying to force his mouth to open.

Eight fought as hard as he could. While Tamnia was using her powers Eight thought about Medea. _'No I can't let this happen. I love Medea too much to let another woman do these things to me, if I want to marry Medea I can't give in to this.'_ Eight kept repeating these thoughts like a mantra. It gave him the strength to finally stop Tamnia's power and the force pushed Tamnia away to the other side of the carriage.

They both were breathing hard and were tired. Tamnia looked at Eight in amazement and a little bit of fear. "How did you do that?" Tamnia asked.

"I don't know," Eight said. 'I just didn't want you to force to do something I didn't want to do."

Tamnia knew that he wasn't telling her the whole story but the carriage gave a lurch. It had reached its destination. _'No matter,'_ Tamnia thought._ 'I'll have other opportunities to question Eight about what happened. Now I have people to conquer.'_

Eight and Tamnia got out of the carriage. They were standing on what looked like an altar. The altar was on a hill that was near Argonia. It had eight stone pillars and in front of Eight he saw a stone marker with a dragon on top of it.

"Alright everyone," Tamnia said. "Do you see that symbol on the stone marker?"

Eight looked back at the marker, indeed there was a symbol and it was glowing red.

"To get to the Sanctuary you must standing in front of the stone marker and it will transport you into a cave," explained Tamnia. "Now let us go and conquer those fools!"

The monsters whispered in agreement and one by one they went in front of the stone marker and disappeared in a blinding light. After all the monsters were gone Eight and Tamnia went in front of the marker so they could disappear as well. The light was so bright that when it surrounded the two they were blinded by it. When they were finally able to see their surroundings they realized that they were transported into a cave.

"It worked, that's good," Tamnia whispered. She nodded her head and then turned her attention to everyone else. "Everyone, move closer to me and I will get us to the Sanctuary."

"Everyone did as she ordered. She was surrounded by Eight and her monsters; she spoke a simple incantation and turned them all into a red, ball of light that sped deeper into the cave.

_With Angelo, Jessica, Yangus, Chen Mui, King Trode and Medea…_

They had walked deep into the cave battling very strong monsters that crossed their path. They were exhausted and they didn't think they would be able to fight anymore monster that got in their way.

"Everyone, we need to be very, very quiet," Jessica whispered. "We need to preserve our energy for when we fight Tamnia."

"I agree," Trode whispered. "If anymore monsters come in our way we should probably flee." The rest of the group nodded their heads.

"We're close to the Sanctuary," Chen Mui whispered. "I can feel it."

They might have made it to the end of the cave too, if only that ball of light didn't show up and made it to the end of the cave before them. The ball of light moved so fast that it caused the whole cave to shake.

When the light disappeared it was silent- at first. At least until the monsters came out."

"Oh no," King Trode said. "Everyone, run away!"

"We can't, them monsters are in the way!" Yangus exclaimed.

Indeed that was the case; the monsters were blocking their path and when the group tried to flee the monsters took their chance and attacked using magic.

Luckily, before the monster's magic touched any of the travelers, Jessica and Angelo used their magic as a barrier to block the attack and send it right back to the monsters.

"Yangus," said King Trode. "Now is your chance, attack!"

"Don't need t' tell me twice granddad," Yangus murmured. Yangus rushed forward and slice them all down with his Conqueror's ax and killed one of his enemies, Chen Mui blew an icy wind out of his mouth that killed five of the monsters. One of the monsters retaliated by moving forward to attack Trode and Medea. The King and horse tried to dodge out of the way but the monster was just to fast for them both, if Angelo hadn't shoot his arrow when he did and kill that monster, those two would've surely been in some serious trouble.

"Are you too alright?" asked Angelo.

"Yes we are," Trode answered. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Angelo turned back to the current battle.

Jessica killed the rest of the monsters with a Kaboom spell. By the time the battle was over the party was exhausted. Angelo used his magic to heal them.

"Now let us make our way to the Sanctuary," said Trode.

"We should probably hurry," said Chen Mui. "Something wasn't right about that ball of light."

"You're right," Jessica said. "That was magic. A spell that turns you into a ball of light to get to your destination, it eats up a lot of power."

"Are you sure?" Trode asked. _'Please say no, that would mean that we have a problem.'_

Jessica nodded her head, making her pigtails move with it.

"Meanin' the bird already got there before us," Yangus said. "That's even' more reason to hop to it, we got them Dragovians and the Guv will be there. He'll be able to help us like he always does."

Everyone nodded their heads. The fact that Eight would be there gave them comfort. No matter in what the situation and the odds were, the guv always came through for them.

"Then let us get moving quickly," Chen Mui said. The group soon walked out of the cave and outside into the shining light. When they looked around all they could see was the sky, the dirt path and a gravestone. On the gravestone is simply written: "_Here lies my beloved Eltrio"_

"Is this Eight's father?" Trode asked.

"Yes," answered Chen Mui. "They were alike, besides in looks. He was just as brave as Eight, especially when he looked me in the eyes and asked for Xia's hand in marriage."

Chen Mui shook his head. "But now is not the time to reminisce, we have to save the Sanctuary… and my grandson."

They walked until they reached giant gates. Chen Mui opened those gates and the sight he saw devastated him. Dragovians in chains, monsters were attack, whipping and defiling this once proud race.

"Tamnia is probably trying to get to the Lord of the Dragovians. Go inside the tent on the left side of the hill, I'm going to take care of these monsters."

When Chen Mui saw this he went crazy with anger. _'How dare Tamnia, she took my grandson and now she wants to enslave my people. She is hurting the people I love and for that I will never forgive her!'_ His eyes turned into a blood red color, his body glowed and he turned into a dragon. Bigger and more powerful then he was in his near-human state, Chen Mui attacked the monsters. Breathe fire and ice at them; lash at them with his tail. Those monsters didn't stand a chance.

The group, deciding that Chen Mui could take care of himself, went to find Tamnia. They did as Chen Mui had told them and went inside the tent. On the ground were five Dragovians they were really old. Three of them were men and the other two were women.

The group knelt beside the old Dragovians and one of them opened their eyes. It was one of the women.

"You must help us," She whispered. "Tamnia… she has to be stopped. Please help our Lord…"

"Where are they?" Jessica asked.

"…Go downstairs… open the door and follow the path. Please help us all." The woman fell back to unconsciousness.

This made the group angrier and gave them the strength. They had to save them all- the Dragovians, The Lord of the Dragovians, Eight- and do something about Tamnia once and for all.

'_Don't woory Guv, your sacrifice was not in vain,'_ thought Angelo.

They did as they were told; they went downstairs and opened the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

_With King Trode, Angelo, Yangus Jessica and Princess Medea..._

"So where exactly do we go?" asked King Trode. The group was standing with their backs to the door they had just walked through moments before. They were now underneath the Dragovian Sanctuary, choosing between to staircases in front of them, taunting them.

Jessica turned to Angelo. "Hey, why don't you just use the zoom spell to catch up with Tamnia?"

Angelo shook his head. "I hate to disappoint you but it doesn't work that way." Angelo said, "To use the spell, I had to have seen the place before so that I'd be able to take us there. But I haven't and even if had I still wouldn't be able to zoom. There's too much magic in the air and it's making it impossible."

"So we have to walk," Yangus correctly concluded.

"WHAT?!" King Trode yelled in great trepidation. "Then we simply cannot AFFORD to wast time like this! We have to get a move on, lives hang in the balance. Let us get moving team." Without another word, King Trode and Princess Medea walked unfalteringly towards the bridge on the right. After a moment's hesitation, Angelo, Jessica and Yangus soon followed. After a while of traveling through the Sanctuary, the group soon stopped at what they thought was a dead end.

"Oh that's just wonderful!" Jessica yelled cantankerously. "Now we have to waste more time finding an alternate route. We'll never make it in time to stop Tamnia."

"Now ya stop wiv that," Yangus said admonishingly. "Think posit'ly an' we'll stop that bird." The group had begun to turn around but they were soon stopped by Angelo.

"Hey wait a moment," Angelo called. The group turned their attention to the young knight.

"What is it Angelo?" King Trode asked. "Why aren't you moving?"

Angelo signaled the group towards him with one of his gloved hands. "Come here and take a look at this."

As the group moved to comply, Jessica narrowed her eyes. "What is it, choir boy? It's just a dead end you're looking at."

"Now I'm not so sure about that," Angelo argued. "Look at that, there may be something that we can't see over here. Notice how the sun seems to bounds off something here. Notice how the air around here seems to bend, almost unnaturally, there's something over here." To test this theory, Angelo put one foot where there was only supposed to be air; instead the foot met solid ground. Angelo took another step and then another. Angelo then turned his head to face the others. "There must be invisible stairs here or something."

Once they were sure it was safe climbing the invisible stairs, Angelo and the rest of the group climbed the stairs until they stood in front of two red, giant doors and pushed them opened.

It was finally time for battle.

_With Eight, Tamnia and her followers…_

Eight and Tamnia stood in front of a horde of monsters. They all stood in front huge, twin doors.

Tamnia let out a victorious laugh. "This is finally it," she said. "Beyond this door stands the Dragovian Lord." Tamnia turned to face her followers. All of you are to stay here. Eight and I will go through this door and once that _pretentious_ Lord is defeated, the whole Sanctuary will be ours!" Tamnia's monster followers howled and roared with excitement while Tamnia used her magic to open the twin doors. Once the door was opened, Eight followed Tamnia through the door, not knowing exactly what to expect.

He certainly didn't expect what he saw of the Dragovian Lord, who had his back turned from them. Instead of the intimidating figure Eight thought we would be he was met by a man a little smaller than himself. This man reminded him of the Ishmari of the moon shadow, except that the long locks were blonde instead of purple and his clothing was red and black instead of white and shades of purple. This man looked more like the Lord of the Sun instead of the Dragovians. He was shorter and more petit looking than Eight, but there seemed to be a hidden power than he appearance showed. It would've been a mistake to take this man lightly.

The Dragovian Lord turned around to face the two people that had entered his sanctum, if he had expected them. When his eyes landed on Tamnia he narrowed his eyes in contempt, but when his green orbs landed on Eight, he looked at the young man with surprise and a hint of a smile, instead of the contempt he had shown earlier. When the Lord spoke, he spoke directly to Eight. "My, my how you have grown," the Dragovian Lord said, more to himself than to Eight. "When you were taken away from the Sanctuary I never thought I would get to see you again. Has a decade really passed? How fast the years seemed to gone by-."

"Oh will you stop with your babbling?" Tamnia yelled indignantly. "No one is interested in the past! Now either you surrender to me now or I will kill you and take your precious _Sanctuary_ by force!"

Once the Lord returned his gaze onto Tamnia his contempt came back full force. "I see your banishment didn't help you to learn your lesson. Maybe if I get rid of you again you will understand this time. I highly doubt it though." The Lord sounded as if he was making small talk about the weather, but if one listened hard enough, they could hear the power deep in voice. This was not someone to take lightly.

It was too bad that Tamnia didn't seem to recognize that hidden power. _'Oh! How dare that wretch address me in that manner? I'll make him pay for that!_' Tamnia's world turned red as she through a spell at the Dragovian Lord in her anger. The Lord, who seemed to have seen the spell coming his way defected it with a magical shield which caused the spell to bounce off and Tamnia in the stomach, causing Tamnia to collapse from the force of her own spell.

Tamnia lay on the floor, coughing and holding her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. "This… cough, cough… this is- isn't over yet," Tamnia said as she slowly composed herself and rose from the ground. "I have... just begun."

The Dragovian Lord began to mutters words; ancient, powerful words that have lost their meaning through centuries. The energy around the Lord cackled with great power and a glow surrounded his body, causing both Tamnia and Eight to shield their eyes. Once the light dimmed, a powerful, red dragon stood in the spot that the Dragovian Lord once stood. This sight of this mighty creature could create terror and fear in the hearts of many.

All except Tamnia, who seemed to be filled with glee once the Lord changed his form and that, caused Eight to worry. _'What is she up to?'_ Eight asked himself. _'Whatever it is, it's not good and I have to stop it.'_ Eight watched with anticipation as Tamnia began to mutter the words of a spell. An aura began to surround the Lord turned dragon. The dragon swung is tail to attack… but it never connected with its target, Tamnia. Instead the tail stopped at mid swing and just stood… as if waiting.

This auctioned put a smirk on Tamnia's face. "Good boy," she said condescendingly. "Now I control you now and you will obey me." The dragon bowed his large head low in front of his new mistress. Tamnia petted the dragons head, almost mockingly, as if he were a dog waiting for his mistress' orders. "Now, come with me, so we can destroy your _precious_ Sanctuary and take over the world!" Tamnia laughed in evil glee as the Dragon walked passed her, attempting to exit though the doors and would've left had it not been by a powerful Kasizzle spell.

"You're not going anywhere." Eight took a defensive stance as he released his sword from its sheath. The Dragon that was hit by Eight's spell turned around to fix the young guard with an angry glare. Tamnia fixed Eight with a matching glare as her magic cackled and glowed a red light around her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I _think_ that I'm going to stop you," answered Eight with a severe frown. Eight ran as fast as he could towards Tamnia, who trying to hit Eight with her red magic. Eight kept running past the magic and once he was standing in front of Tamnia, swung his sword. It would've been a powerful attack if it had connected.

_If_ the attack had connected. Tamnia used her magic to create a barrier around herself, successfully deflecting Eight's attack. The collision between the attack and barrier hed enough force to cause Eight to be blown into a nearby wall. As the smoke cleared, Tamnia's anger filled gaze became more visible.

"How dare you attack me?!" Tamnia strode over to Eight's fallen form and looked down at him in cold fury. "How dare you, you insolent fool! I was going to make you a king by my side!" Tamnia's magic lashed out and grabbed Eights; holding up in the air as he struggle out of the powerful hold.

"I wanted you as a king by my side," said Tamnia. "I guess I'll have to settle for you as a slave at my feet instead." Eight stopped struggling against the magical hold and looked upon Tamnia with disgust and righteous anger.

"Never!" Eight spat. "I will _never_ be your slave!" Tamnia's magic lashed out in anger, throwing poor Eight into the nearest rock.

"You won't have a choice in the matter." Tamnia walked towards Eight's fallen form but stopped short when a fire ball hit her from behind, causing her to fall to her knees.

"You stay away from him!" Jessica yelled. Tamnia got up off her knees and turned towards Eight's approaching friends.

"Stupid human girl, do you really think that you're any match for me?" With that, Tamnia used some off her magic to throw an even more powerful fireball at the red headed magician.

"No, leave them alone!" Screamed Eight. Tamnia still used magic to hold him in place on the floor. When Eight saw the fireball Tamnia sent his friends' way, he used whatever strength inside him to break out of Tamnia's magical hold and push her from behind, causing her to fall on her face. Eight tried to run towards his friends but it was already to late; the fireball was already making it's way to its target. Real fear built up in the pit of his stomach; the fear for his friends and loved ones. _'What am I going to do? It needs to be stopped.'_

Turns out that Eight did not have to fear for Angelo used a Kaswoosh spell to extinguish the fireball and saved Jessica at the last minute. Eight reached the group just as the fire was put out. "Are you guys alright?" Eight asked while frowning in concern.

"We're fine, but we have more pressing problem," Angelo turned towards Tamnia who was being joined by the Lord- turned- Dragon that was still in her control. "We now have to fight a powerful magician as well as that dragon!"

Eight nodded. "I know that it's going to be difficult but I need everyone to do this one thing for me," Eight said. _'I know that they're not going to like this at all.'_

"Wot is it ya need us to do guv?" asked Yangus. The guv'nor was Yangus' friend and someone he looked up to. He would do anything the guv asked of him no matter what.

"Please try not to hurt the dragon too much," Eight pleaded.

"Have you lost your mind?" Angelo asked. "That dragon is trying to do more then hurt us- it's trying to kill us!"

"I know that but please listen to me," Eight pleaded some more. "That dragon is the Dragovian Lord of the Sanctuary and Tamnia is using magic to control him. It's not his fault.

"We understand my boy," answered King Trode. Trode turned looked at the other three travelers. "This will be very difficult, but we must not try to hurt that dragon. Our best chance is to somehow take care of that evil witch herself." Medea neighed in agreement while Angelo, Jessica and Yangus nodded their heads in understand. "Now it's time for-"

"Are you done babbling over there?!" Tamnia yelled in anger. Do not waste my time so either you stand aside and I conquer this Sanctuary or you take your pathetic last stand against me. It does not matter for either I will still conquer this land."

"That's what you think!" Eight yelled angrily and with that, he, followed by Yangus, charged at the woman at full speed with his sword raised. Tamnia countered by using her magic to swat them aside as if they were nothing and they both fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Fools!" Tamnia yelled. "Did you really think that was going to work? My dragon, come to me and destroy my enemies." That's when the dragon, following the command of his mistress, flew into the sky behind Tamnia and blew fire aim at the two fallen friends, Eight and Yangus.

"Look out!" Jessica yelled, but it was too late, it was coming to fast for her two friends to get up and out of the way. She and the others had no choice but to watch helplessly as the fire came closer and closer to them. _'This is terrible... I just can't watch this,'_ thought the young girl.

"Don't pay attention to them you stupid girl!" Tamnia laughed. "Or else I might kill you." Tamnia decided to throw zap spell, aiming the lightning at the girl. Jessica had just managed to preform a bounce spell to cause the lightning to bounce of the barrier before it hit her. Angelo took that chance to shoot an arrow at Tamnia, which hit the other woman in the shoulder. Tamnia growled in anger and through a lightning ball at Angelo in retaliation, hitting the knight in the sides. Angelo used Midheal to take care of his wounds.

While Jessica and Angelo were busy dealing with Tamnia Eight and Yangus had their own problem to deal with. Eight saw the blast coming and noticed that Yangus was the closest one to the blast. Eight tried to drag himself towards his fallen, unconscious friend comrade, but he could not move his body. "Yangus please get up!" Eight yelled, "You have to get up Yangus!" But no matter how much Eight yelled, the bandit made no move at all. _'No this can't be happening! I will not let this happen at all!'_ Eight yelled as an orange aura surrounded Eight. The orange aura began to push towards the fire, instantly putting it out and hitting the Lord- turned- dragon with it's power. The dragon howled in pain as it fell from the sky and onto the ground.

Everyone that heard the dragon's painful cry turned their attention towards the scene. Angelo was the first one to speak as his eyes widened in astonishment. "What is that?" The orange aura was still glowing brightly. During this time, Yangus decided to wake up from his slumber.

"Wot's goin' on?" The ex- bandit asked. His head was throbbing and it took a moment for him to notice the the orange aura surrounding him and the guv. Yangus finally stood when he was wide awake and took in Eight's appearance. The Trodain guard seemed to be the source of the mysterious orange aura. The trademark bandana that the young man usually wore was no longer tied around his head. Eight's usually tamed brown hair was spiky and on edge; it was almost as if the owner of those locks was another person entirely. _'Wot's happening to the guv?'_ Yangus wondered. Everyone else seemed to be having the same thought as Eight also got up from the ground and fixed a hateful gaze towards Tamnia.

The Dragovian Sorceress watched Eight with a mixture of grudging respect, hatred and a tinge of fear. _'What amazing power!'_ Tamnia said in her mind. _'How was he able to hide this from me? It's so overwhelming now that it's all out in the open. What is the aura?'_ Tamnia, unconsciously took a step back when Eight began to speak to her.

"Enough is enough!" Eight yelled. "It's time for you to be defeated.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**I'm almost done with this story. I will probably update in either July or August, but I know that I will be done with it before the end of summer. Enjoy this chapter.**

**That orange aura is something that I thought up when I remember that purple tension that was in the game. I thought it would be like the same thing. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Enough is enough!" Eight yelled. "It's time for you to be defeated."

"No!" Tamnia yelled. "You are a fool if you think that I will be defeated by the likes of you! All of you will perish!" Tamnia turned to the injured dragon. "What are you waiting for? Destroy all of them!"

The Dragon braced itself before attacking Yangus with its ferocious teeth. Yangus countered the attach using his Dragon Shield. Yangus stuck the shield towards the Dragon's mouth at the same time that Dragon came down for the kill. While Yangus struggled to hold off the creature, Jessica took that moment to aim a spell at the Dragon but she didn't get the chance to fire the spell before Tamnia hit her with a spell of her own.

"Fuddle!" Tamnia yelled, effectively casting the confusion spell on the redhead. Jessica fumbled with the spell and ended up hurting herself in the process. Angelo took out a Greater Panacea from his bag and used it to cure Jessica's confusion and her health.

"Thank you," Jessica said to Angelo.

Angelo nodded. "You're welcome but we should probably deal with Tamnia and the Dragon Lord before we talk about anything else." Jessica nodded her head in agreement. Yangus and Eight ran up next to them and stood firm.

"Any o' ya got any ideas about stoppin' this crazy bird?" asked Yangus as he tightened his hold on his weapon. "This is gettin' tirin' real fast."

Angelo nodded his head in agreement. "He's right," Angelo said as he met Eight's eyes. "It's almost as if it really doesn't matter how much we hit her or that dragon."

Jessica looked at Angelo in confusion. "What? What do you mean by that? We may have taken some damage but so have they."

"Yes Jessica they did take some hits…" Eight trailed slowly. "But look closely at Tamnia and the Dragovian Lord and you might notice it."

Jessica took the time to quickly study her enemies in which case, Tamnia sneered at her as their eyes met. _'Stupid cow,'_ Jessica thought to herself vehemently. She turned back to her friends once she was done. "To be quite honest with you, I didn't really see anything. They look normal."

"That's exactly what the problem is Jessica," Eight took the time to look at the opponents before responding again. "We fought against them, our attacks have managed to connect already on multiple occasions but notice how they don't seem hurt or even tired. We have hit them with spells and some of our most powerful attacks but they don't seem like they have broken a sweat. They've even taken more damage from our attacks then we did from their attacks and I feel more tired than they look. Does that seem normal to you?"

"Wait a tick…," Yangus muttered slowly. "Now that ya mention it guv… I feel tired too. More then I should considrin' that I didn't get beaten up that much."

"I'm tired too…," Jessica muttered in understanding. "Are they really this much more powerful than us or is something else going on here?"

"That's what we were thinking," Angelo said. "Tamnia is a magic user just like you and I, Jessica. I think that she is using some kind of spell on us, one that is taking our energy so that Tamnia could absorb it somehow."

Jessica growled. "Can this situation become anymore hopeless?" Jessica turned so that she was looking at all three boys in the face. "So what do we do now?"

"I think there is only one thing that we _can_ do Jessica," Eight said while rubbing his bandana covered head, "we will just have to fight them like we have been doing this whole time except that now we have to make sure that Tamnia is defeated first."

Yangus spoke with understanding. "I get it guv'. If we get rid o' the bird then she can't take our strength no more."

Eight nodded his head with approval. "That's it exactly it Yangus. And at the same time we have to keep our guard up against the Dragon. Does that make sense?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good now lets do this!" At that moment, both Eight and Yangus charged at the evil sorceress Tamnia.

Tamnia, who noticed right what was happening right away, looked quickly at the Dragon. "Protect me! Destroy my enemies before they can reach me!

The Dragon roared before blowing fire out of its mouth. The flames were aimed towards the assailants, Eight and Yangus.

Both Eight and Yangus were still running towards Tamnia. Both warriors didn't notice the attack coming in their direction until they felt the heat coming from the flame and by that time it was too late to do anything about it. All they could do is hope that they reached the evil sorceress before they died themselves.

Fortunately, the warriors no longer had to worry about dying because just before the fire could burn them, a block of ice protected them before a gust of wind blew the fire out of existence. Eight and Yangus quickly looked towards the direction the block of ice and the wind came from. It was Jessica and Angelo. _'They must've used their spells to save us,'_ Eight thought to himself. _'Good. Now this us our chance to strike.'_ Eight and Angelo's eyes met. It was a perfect moment of understanding; both knew what the other had to do and both were ready for whatever was going to come. Eight, followed by Yangus, continued on with his attack. Before long, the two combatants soon reached Tamnia and struck.

"Axes of Evil!" Yelled Yangus. A large, blue vortex appeared and surrounded Tamnia. Before any damage could be done, Tamnia cast a quick spell that created a barrier that effectively protected her from sustaining any damage until the vortex disappeared minutes later.

"Dragon Soul!" Eight jumped into the air and disappeared in this pale, blue light. It took the shape of a ferocious dragon. This beast of light charged rapidly towards Tamnia; effectively destroying the barrier she erected around herself, causing her to collapse on ground while landing on her butt.

Tamnia groaned in pain before slowly pulling herself back on her feet. If looks could kill; both Eight and Yangus would have already died a slow painful death before this moment.

"This battle isn't over yet," The sorceress informed the two warriors. "It is going to take a lot more than _that_ to defeat me!" After that last sentence, Tamnia charged at Eight with a hand filled with dark, glowing, malicious energy cackling and ready to strike.

Eight, who saw the attack coming towards him, managed to block the attack with his sword while Yangus attacked Tamnia with his mighty axe. The sorceress fell back yards away on the ground, convulsing in pain. Eight ran towards the fallen foe; ready to go in for the kill. His sword was raised and ready to strike when there was an explosion of energy around him.

The energy soon began cackling and Eight could be heard screaming within that cloud of energy.

"Guv!" Yangus yelled while he ran towards his comrade in need. As soon as he was near the ominous aura he was immediately pushed back by the energy. After getting pushed back a second time, Yangus finally realized that his way wasn't working. _'I better do something quick- like or else the guv is in big trouble!'_ Time was running out for the the guv, and with that thought in mind, Yangus turned his attention on Tamnia. "Why, you evil bird! You're gonna pay for what you did ta the guv!" Yangus raised his axe and brought it down on Tamnia but the Dragovian sorceress managed to dodge the blow at the last minute. Tamnia muttered a spell in an almost animalistic language that Yangus had never heard before. Blood red chains appeared, almost out of nowhere. The chains moved as if they were alive, throwing themselves at Yangus. The ex-bandit destroyed the malignant chains without trouble and turned his sights back onto Tamnia. With his weapon of choice, raised and ready for action, Yangus went for another attack. Tamnia dodged again but, unlike last time, she was not fast enough to avoid Yangus' axe and received a huge gash on her arm. Blood soon gushed onto the ground and it wasn't long before Yangus went in for another attack. This time, as soon a Yangus was close enough, Tamnia used her powers to counterattack and caused Yangus to fly a foot away; rolling onto the ground in pain and exhaustion.

Tamnia sighed in relief as she held onto her wounded arm. _'… finally managed to get rid of that pest. Now... To deal with my traitorous lover and soon to be slave...'_ Tamnia turned to the malignant energy that covered Eight and was shocked by what she discovered. The energy was fading rapidly. It looked Eight would be able to break out in any moment.

_ 'No! The Tartarus clouds will soon dissipate,'_ Tamnia thought panicky. _'My concentration must've been broken when I was busy fighting against that other fool. It took too much out of me summoning that cloud... That stupid beast formally known as the Dragovian Lord is too busy fighting those other pathetic humans to help me... Cough... I will have to steal more of their energy if I'll have any hope of defeating them.'_ Tamnia began reciting the spell under her breath. Her eyes were so well trained on her Half- Dragovian love that she didn't notice that the fallen Yangus had gotten back up on his feet and walk stalking right up to her with his ax raised. She didn't realize that he would soon be close enough to deliver the finishing blow. The only time she seemed to notice anything was when Eight was finally out in the open, head bowed, bleeding everywhere on his body and leaning heavily onto his sword for support.

"It didn't have to be this way you know," Tamnia said. Eight just glared at her, but said nothing as Tamnia continued to talk. "We could have really been happy together after the Dragovian Sanctuary was taken over. We could have ruled together as King and Queen over those weak minded fools… I would've given you anything that you wanted…"

Eight shook his head. "No you wouldn't…," The Trodain guard pointed an accusing finger at his enemy. "Stop talking about me like you actually thought of me as your equal because you didn't; I was the same as a slave to you. Also, I do not want to be with you because I'm in love with someone else and I don't like what you're doing to these people."

"Why do you even care what I do to these people," Tamnia took a step towards Eight. "I know Chen Mui told you the story of your past. You must know how they- including your own grandfather- treated you and your mother. You must have heard about the tragic end of both your parents. After everything these people did to you… why would you want to help _**them**_?"

Eight shrugged his shoulders. "I know the story but that doesn't matter. Whatever they have done to me and you; it doesn't give you the right to enslave them." Eight raised his sword and pointed it in Tamnia's direction, causing her to explode.

"You fool! How dare you raise your weapon at me! Prepare to die!" Tamnia began to glow. Eight soon felt as if his lungs were on fire and the life was slowly escaping his body; as if he was being squeezed by some invisible force. It caused him to drop his weapon.

Yangus, who noticed how Eight was reacting, decided that it was finally time to strike. He rushed towards Tamnia while her back was still to him and attacked. This was finally going to be over.

Or so he thought.

The attack never connected. No matter how much Yangus struggled, the axe stopped short of Tamnia's back. Yangus soon felt himself floating off the ground. After Tamnia turned towards him, Yangus began to feel a pressure, choking him. The helpless ex-bandit coughed and heaved; his axe fell to the ground with a clank as both his hands went to his throat.

"Die." It was all Tamnia said before Yangus felt the pressure around him rise, completely cutting off his oxygen. He struggled to get more air in his lungs.

Eight watched in horror as his friend was sing suffocated. "STOP IT! TAMNIA STOP IT!" Tamnia ignored him as he tried desperately to free himself to save Yangus. _'I have to save Yangus,'_ Eight thought desperately. _'If I don't; Yangus is going to die… I can't let that happen…'_

A big bright light began to shine; effectively blinding almost everyone involved in the battle. Tamnia raised her hands in front of her face and turned around to catch a glimpse at the thing shining that shining that brightly.

It was a man.

_With Angelo and Jessica fighting the Dragon…_

Angelo took his sword and attacked. "Lightning Bolt!" The Dragon was soon struck by lightning. The Dragon screeched in pain and annoyance. It swung its mighty tail and Jessica- who could not avoid the attack in time- took a direct blow to her stomach that brought her to her knees.

Noticing the moment of weakness, the Dragon brought his tail to attack Jessica once more, but the attack was intercepted.

"Harvest Moon!" Angelo preformed a number of impressive cartwheels and back flips, effectively attacking multiple times and knocking the behemoth away from the redheaded spell caster. Once the beast was on its back, Angelo helped Jessica onto her feet. "Are you alright?"

Jessica nodded her her head. "Yes... I'm alright. But when is this going to be over?" As if to answer her question, a blinding light appeared. Both Jessica and Angelo put their hands up to protect their faces. "Where is that light coming from?" Jessica asked. Jessica winced as the glow seemed to grow brighter.

Angelo lowered his hands . "I don't know," Angelo looked into the direction of the light and saw a being a standing in the light; almost like a righteous angel. Once he looked closer he realized that he knew that person covered in all that light... It was Eight.

The young Trodain guardsman was almost unrecognizable. His new bandana was blown off his head, revealing his spiky short hair. His whole form seemed to glow with power as he faced off against the evil Tamnia; who seemed to be struggling for breath as she attacked Eight. Eight defended himself against the blows and counterattacked without even breaking a sweat. Angelo watched, mesmerized by the battle before him while Jessica noticed something else besides the battle.

"Angelo, over there!" Jessica yelled with her index finger pointed. Angelo looked in that direction and saw a barely conscious Yangus on the ground, struggling to get up. Without anymore discussion, Angelo and Jessica ran towards their fallen friend to help him up from the ground. Jessica kneed down to help Yangus up. "Yangus are you alright?"

Yangus opened his eyes and looked up at Jessica. "I'm a'right luv... Just need ta recover is all." Yangus slowly pulled himself up to his feet. "Where's the guv?"

Angelo pointed at the battle happening in the sky. Yangus looked up and immediately noticed his glowing friend. "Blimey! What happened ta the guv?" asked the bandit.

"I don't know what happened to him, but it looks like he's actually winning against Tamnia," Angelo took an arrow and aimed at the opponent with a bow, "and I intend on helping him end this once and for all."

At that moment an angry growl echoed throughout the whole battle field. The only ones that seemed to be immune to its ferocity were the two beings fighting in the sky. The three warriors on the ground turned around and saw the Dragovian Dragon had gotten up from the ground and was ready to fight. It noticed Angelo, Yangus and Jessica and stalked towards them, ready for battle.

"Cor blimey!" Yangus cursed. He turned to Angelo "I'll take th' Dragon. Just get th' bird wiv an arrow.," Yangus said before turning to Jessica. "Come on luv; I'll need some assistance to take 'im." Both Angelo and Jessica nodded their heads before they all ran their own separate ways. Yangus and Jessica ran towards the Dragon while Angelo ran in the other direction- closer to both Tamnia and Eight- with his bow and arrow raised and ready for action.

_With Tamnia and Eight (the final showdown)..._

"It's over Tamnia," Eight said after he managed to deflect another spell. "You no longer stand a chance against me. Just surrender and this can all be over."

"NEVER!" Tamnia yelled after casting another spell that Eight deflected. "I will not give up! I will not accept this defeat! I will rule this world and watch YOU suffer-" Tamnia was interrupted when she was brutally attacked by Eight. She bent over in exhaustion. "I don't understand... where did this new power come from."

Eight quickly noticed that Tamnia had grown weaker. He moved closer to her and decided to be merciful and offered Tamnia his hand. "Look Tamnia. We can put this behind us and forget about this. All you need to do if forget about trying to rule over the Dragovians."

"NEVER!" Tamnia yelled. As soon as Eight moved close enough to her, she raised her hand, filled with enough malevolent magic to do great harm, ready to attack her vulnerable opponent. Eight raised his own hands to defend himself from the oncoming attack. He braced himself but it never came. It hesitantly put his hands down and noticed that Tamnia was no longer attacking. Instead, hand was no longer filled with her dark magic and her eyes had a blank, glossy look to them. Eight watched as Tamnia started falling towards the ground, finally noticing the arrow that was protruding out of her lifeless body. Eight look at Angelo and smiled a tired, relief smile before he collapsed towards the ground himself.

_Jessica and Yangus with the Dragovian..._

Yangus and Jessica could practically feel the flames that were about to come out the Dragon's mouth any second. They braced themselves when the Dragon opened its mouth… but it never came.

No, instead the Dragon paused for a long time until the creature was covered in light. Once the light cleared, the Dragon was nowhere to be found and was replaced by a man. The same peaceful man that was there before the violent Dragon appeared.

The Dragovian Lord.

The Lord looked at his hands than turned to his opponents. "What has happened?"

Jessica sighed in relief. "We'll explain everything to you once everything once we get out of here." Jessica took a look behind the Dragovian Lord and saw two figures that were that were down on the ground and Angelo kneeling over one of them. Jessica, followed by Yangus and the Dragovian Lord, ran towards Angelo. Angelo came back on his feet, carrying a weakened Eight. "Is he alright?" Jessica asked Angelo.

"I'm okay," Eight answered for himself. "But I can't say the same for Tamnia. Angelo managed to shoot her with one of his arrows… she's dead."

"So you have managed to defeat Tamnia?" The Dragovian Lord walked calmly towards Eight and Angelo. "We shall get out of here and head to your grandfather's house to recover our strength."

Everyone in the group nodded their heads in agreement. They some left the Sanctum and arrived shortly to Chen Mui's home where they soon learned that all of Tamnia's henchmen were defeated. The group- including Trode and Medea- were too tired to deal with the information and took a very long rest.

_In the Dragovian Sanctuary, a week later…_

"I want all of you to know that you are welcomed in the Sanctuary any time my friends," the Dragovian Lord said to the party. "Meeting all of you has made me realize how wrong I have been about humans in the past. I wish you a safe journey."

"Thank you and goodbye," King Trode said for all of the party members. "I hope when we meet we will meet in a more peaceful way next time but until then." All of the party members waved goodbye and the Dragovian Lord watched as all of them left.

Chen Mui had decided to once again- like he did so many years ago- leave with Eight in the form of Munchie the mouse. He stayed in his grandson's pocket, nibbling on a piece of cheese. Eight stood close to Medea, rubbing her face tenderly and lovingly. They realized that though they loved each other and wanted to marry one another, they could do nothing until the Rhapthorne possessed dog was vanquished.

"Now it's time to kill that dog once and for all!" Trode exclaimed.

"Now that's more like it granddad!" Yangus exclaimed in agreement.

The other members of the party- Angelo, Jessica and Eight- nodded in agreement while "I'm not your granddad!" was yelled in the background. Nothing more needed to be said.

Though many hardships and tough battles were still somewhere in their futures; they knew that unless Rhapthorne was destroyed they would never be able to lift the curses that inflicted them, avenge the loved ones that had lost or prevent the other deaths that might happen in the future. They knew that they had to come out of the final battle triumphant.

**NOW THIS IS THE END**

\


End file.
